


In Victory

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Artist Ketsu Onyo, Artist Sabine Wren, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Post-Liberation of Lothal (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sabine/Ketsu drabble collection.
Relationships: Ketsu Onyo/Sabine Wren
Series: Star Wars Femslash [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Kudos: 3





	1. In Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the celebration on Endor Sabine studies art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the 100words prompt movie titles 1 on dreamwidth. The Aayla defeating a creature on Endor is from The Clone War Adventures: Volume 5.

They’ve won. Everyone is celebrating. The music is distant and pleasant. The smell of the bonfire drifts up to the treehouse she’s in. The Ewok who was kind enough to show Sabine their art has long since left for the party. Sabine pauses in front of a painting of a blue Twi’lek fighting a monster with a blue lightsaber.

“When are you heading back to…” Ketsu trails off, eyes on the painting.

“Yes, that’s a Jedi,” Sabine answers. “We’ll have to tell Luke.”

“Tomorrow,” Ketsu encourages. “I was wondering if I could go to Lothal with you.”

“I’d like that.”


	2. In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Rebels. Sabine and Ketsu on Lothal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble_zone prompt just getting started on dreamwidth.

The crickbeets are singing and the moons are large in the sky when Ketsu joins her near the railing. She wraps arms around Sabine and leans down to tuck her chin against Sabine’s shoulder. Sabine sighs and leans into her.

“It’s strange,” she comments. “Feeling like I’m just getting started with you.”

Ketsu chuckles, then says. “Well, we’re not angry lost little girls anymore.”

“No, we’re not,” Sabine agrees.

They’ve both fought a war, found families, and themselves.

“Of course, you could just be letting me move in to steal my art supplies,” Ketsu teases.

Sabine laughs. “I’ll share mine.”


End file.
